The Sage of Sin
by Xaax
Summary: Naruto discovers his long hidden family line on the night of the geini exams. Trying to understand his connection to the four Uzumaki clans and the blood of Sparda, He must become the Sage of Sin...
1. Chapter 1

All right, this story will be a super powered Naruto story. He will get very strong, very quickly, but his foes will discover and gain more power as well, so I hope it will balance everything out in the end. Anyway, here's the disclaimer. I own nothing I put in this story other than the idea for the story itself and any OC's (original Characters), and or objects. To those who wish to write a spin off, or side story, please pm me to let me know what you plan to do with my ideas and such. Also I don't mind people suggesting things to be put in the story, but remember that I don't have to do so, this is my story. Finally, this will be, hopefully, a semi slow build up into a harem for Naruto. This story is rated M for mature, so if you are underage, I hereby place any decisions of reading this story upon you (the reader) and remove any liability from myself for YOUR (the reader) actions.

P.S. any flames will be used to heat up Naruto's ramen, so flame away! You know how much ramen Naruto eats! ;P

Naruto sighed as he looked at the scroll in his hands. After he had learn't the Shadow clone jutsu, he had skimmed though the scroll and had found a scroll that had the symbol that the 'old man' aka the Hokage, had said was his clan symbol. Shortly afterwards, he had been found by Iruka-sensei, and the rest of the night had pretty much gone downhill after that. On the bright side, he was a genin! Still, that scroll was something he couldn't get off of his mind. He wanted to give it to the old man, but for some reason, it just felt like the wrong thing to do. Why should he have to give up something that could at least tell him if he had once belonged to a clan of some sort? Sighing, Naruto got up and went and sat at the small table wear his ramen had finished cooking. Eating at his normal pace (i.e. eating like he was in an eating contest with Choji's father.), Naruto finished in just two minutes. Letting out a please sigh, he turned and looked at the scroll that he left on his bed when he went to eat. Getting up from the table, he went and sat on his bed and with shaky fingers, started to un-roll the scroll. The first thing he saw was a picture of a full grown man with a shadow of something with horns, insect like wings, and hooves. Unrolling the scroll to the fullest extent, he began to read.

_The history and clan scroll of the united Uzumaki's, descendants of Sparda_

_The history of the Uzumaki can is a strange and twisted one. In truth, in the beginning, there were several clans that called themselves the Uzumaki, but were generally named by the area in which they lived in._

_The northern Uzumaki, were gifted with a doujutsu. The doujutsu was named the Rinne'gan, or Samasara Eye. Gifted with it was the power to see and use all forms of chakra. This included the base elements: Fire, Water, Earth, Lightning, and Air. It also allowed the wielder to use all advanced/sub elements: Wood, Crystal, Steel, Lava, Boil, Scorch, Darkness, Ice, Flash, Dust, Gravity and Explosion. It also allowed its wielders to use elements that were gifts from other beings: Holy, Chaotic, and the Hell-release's, (i.e. Hell-fire, Hell-wood, etc…)._

_The southern Uzumaki were gifted with the power of Sparda's blood. They could use the devil trigger. While for them it could only be used for a short time, when it was used, it was nigh impossible to defeat them. Most of them used normal weapons, but a few were gifted with devil arms, or sentient weapons that had unique powers._

_The western Uzumaki were gifted with the power of the fuin-tai, or seal fist. This allowed them to simply touch a seal, and they would know how to make it, how it worked, who made it, and any special properties it had._

_The eastern Uzumaki were gifted the power of their own touch, or any weapon they had, the power to drain chakra. They wouldn't gain any special powers the chakra might have, but they could use it instead of their own reserves._

_In an effort to combine the fours clans' power, since they were being attacked from all sides during the third shinobi war, they used one of their many kin-jutsu and sealed all four of the clans' abilities into a single child. However the child was requested to be sent to konoha in order to seal the nine-tails into her. We heard she never awoke her powers, her name was Kushina Uzumaki. Uzu was destroyed not long after she left, but this scroll was given to her from the only other survivor, in order for her to understand what she was, our clans last hope at surviving._

_Dear Naru-chan,_

_My name is Kushina Uzumaki, and I am, or at least was, your mother. God I wish I could be there with you. But I know that with the nine-tails having been ripped out of me, even with Sparda's blood, I won't last long. None the less, I have left everything I own to you, and by proxy, your fathers belongings as well. Inside this seal is a map on how to get to what should be your home. I know we asked that damn fool Sarutobi to let you live there, but I know he would fear the power inside, and with the nine-tails being sealed inside of you, would fear you getting to much power. He believes that each and every shinobi should be equal, no-one better than the rest. Once you get there, open the gates by adding a bit of your blood, once there, close the gates, and they will seal themselves. Go inside and find the vault, take everything you want. There will be one of Minato's infinite sealing scrolls on the table nearby. Once you have everything you want, go to the back of the vault, and you will see a door. Add some blood to the lower left corner of the square door knob. You will hear a click, inside is all of the money your father ever made. It includes 200,000,000,000 ryo, as well as any kin-jutsu, or other jutsu he deemed to dangerous to let out in the shinobi world. On the other side of the room are my things. This includes 40,000,000,000 ryo, and any and all jutsu I got from the scroll you are reading now. It also contains documents for banks, and accounts all around the elemental nations. Also there is a map to my primary bolt-hole. It was a safe house I built with your fathers help. It is under a mountain, and is impossible to get to without our family's blood. From there you can take anything else you want. I truly wish I could be there for you, but I know I don't have the chance to do so. I do though; want you to find Mikoto Uchiha. She will be able to help you get out of konoha without being seen. None the less, remember that I always will love you, no matter what you do in life._

_Love Kushina Uzumaki, konoha's Red Death, wife to the fourth Hokage, and the title I will cherish more than anything, Mom._

Naruto sat there in shock. He had had a family! His parents were well known and respected! Ji-chan… no, that bastard didn't deserve that kind of endearment. He had kept his past from him all because he was scared? Well screw him! Naruto got up and packed the few things he wanted to bring with him. Namely the ichiraku's 'super special ramen bowl', all of his saved up money, all of his instant ramen, the ichiraku's 'ramen cookbook' which had every single of their recipes, and his gama-chan wallet, given to him on his birth day from a big man with white hair. That's all he remembered of him since his memory was fuzzy after that due to a beating that night. Pushing it all into his back pack, he closed it up, and walked to the door, before he forgot, he might as well as quit being a shinobi, but he had to claim his new belongings first or it would be illegal. So he summoned a shadow clone, and had it write his resignation letter, adding the apporatie notes on where to find the laws he was speaking about. Then he gave the head band to the clone to hand in during the morning to the Hokage, and then left, but not before placing every exploding tag he had all over the small apartment he had in order to throw off the scent in case they came after him. The tags were set to go off when his shadow clone's chakra ran out. Closing the door behind him, he ran across the roof tops, following the map he had found inside with the scroll, that lead him to a small house inside the clan district in the northern sector of konoha. Landing in front of the house, he nicked his finger on his sharp pointed teeth, and smeared the blood on the emblem in the middle of the front gate. The gate didn't open, it simply became transparent. Testing it by placing his hand where he knew he would meet solid bar, he was shocked to find the bar acted like a ghost, simply fazing threw his hand. Smirking, Naruto walked through the gate and went inside the house. Once there, he decided he wanted to find the things he was going to bring with him on his journey, he wasn't staying in this god-forsaken hell-hole any more than he needed to. Summoning twelve shadow clones, they each had a task, 1-3 got storing food and other items that would help on the journey, 4-8 went to the vault and proceeded to empty the whole thing, didn't matter what it was, he was taking it. 9-12 went and helped the original find things they wanted to bring with him. While this was happening, a conversation happened.

SC#5, (from now on I will call them this if they aren't being used in a fight): "Hey guys, I think the boss might want to see these scrolls and what it could mean if used together. I'm gonna take them to him"

SC#8, "Yeah, yeah. You just want to get out of the boring work, but go ahead, the combo of jutsu makes since."

"Hey boss!" Naruto looked at the clone, seeing it carry a number of scrolls. "You might want to take a look at these! If you use the jutsu's together, you'd love the results!"

Naruto nodded, and took the scrolls from the clone and looked the over.

Scroll 1 detailed a combined jutsu of the corpse clone jutsu, and the blood clone jutsu. It was named the eien (eternal) clone jutsu. It was designed by his mom. By combining the forever-lasting body of the corpse clone jutsu, and removing the disability of not being able to use chakra with the blood clone, (I mean, who would want a none living corpse to have a running chakra network, useless to most, perfect for Naruto) and then using the kin-jutsu, Rinn'e-kai, (Samasara release), which allowed the wielder of said bloodline doujutsu to activate it. Then using the Rinn'e-gan, the person (i.e. read Naruto) could use the doujutsu's power to reanimate bodies and add the newly created paths to themselves. The next scroll detailed how to activate the Sparda Bloodline, as well as contained a number of devil-arms. Nodding to himself, Naruto decided it would be better to have several bodies to work with as he escaped konoha in order to throw off his pursuers. Heading to the indoor, small yet decent training dojo, Naruto began the 42 long chain off hand seals in-order to create the eien-bushin, 2 minutes later; Naruto began to focus his chakra into the last hand seal. An instant later there were five puffs of smoke, and looking up from his concentration, Naruto was sudden given the sight of five clones of himself. Taking a deep breath, he began the next chain of hand seals, this one numbering 56 in total. On the last hand seal, he felt a very bad itch behind his eyes. Opening them, naruto was greeted with five more views of the world than he should have. Taking a deep breath, Naruto took the next hour learning to control the paths indivgualy. Once he had gotten that down, he, the main one, opened the rest of the scroll and found the devil arms section, un sealing them all, he had his paths each pick up a devil arm. Making sure he had read the scroll right, Naruto made him self and all of his paths impale them selves in some fashion with their devil arms. Suddenly Naruto felt power unlike he had ever felt before, it built and built until he couldn't hold it any longer. Releasing it into the world, Naruto and his paths looked at each other and were shocked. Deciding to name each path after the weapon they now wielded, they went in this order.

Rebellion, used by the original Naruto,

Cerberus, used by the first path,

Angi-Rudra, used by the second path,

Nevan, used by the third path,

Beowulf, used by the fourth path.

Yamato, used by the fifth path.

(Just a note. They all look like they would in DMC3, except Angi-Rudra has a trench coat like Rebellion, as does Beowulf, and Yamato is red in color, with a dome shaped head like Rebellion, but with a pointed back.)

Surpringly, no-one felt this power being released by the now six devils. That was because it was in the dojo, which was laced with seals to prevent people from feeling the jutsu being used in there. Nodding to himself. Naruto gathered up the infinite sealing scroll, which had been used by the SC's to put everything away. Transforming back into his normal form with all of his paths doing the same, Naruto looked at the house, it was complely bare. Heading to the front door, Naruto opened it and let his paths out, before closing it. Remembering the last part of the scroll from his mother, he needed to find a woman named Mikoto Uchiha, but from what he knew, all but Sasuke had died in the massacre. If she had survived, they would have kept her in the hospital. Nodding to himself, Naruto and his paths leapt towards the medical building. Upon reaching there, they snuck in, and found the head doctor's office. After digging through some files, he found what he was looking for,

AXA

Name:

Mikoto Uchiha

Room # B2-05

AXA

That was literally all it said. Heading toward the elevator, he pushed the 'B2' button and was taken down two the very most level. Passing by four rooms, he found the door he was looking for. Upon entering, Naruto and his paths swore, at the same time. There next to the woman he knew as Mikoto Uchiha, was a woman he had only just seen, except she was in photos. The woman was his mother, Kushina Uzumaki. Moving between the two beds, he saw they were being kept hooked up to a simple heart monitor. Quickly creating two SC's he had them kawarmi with the women, and had two off his paths, namely Beowulf and Nevan hold Kushina and Mikoto respectively. Sneaking back out and up to the door that would lead them to the roof, Naruto read the map to the bolt hole with an intent eye. To put it simply, the two women as of now would not make the trip, it would be too cold for them. Why? Because they need to go to the land of Snow, and then a bit further north to get to the bolt hole. Luckily, there was a nice long chain of towns leading to the port town they would base at until they were ready to travel the ocean. Once they made land-fall in the Land of Snow, they would head north to what was called, The Land of Frost. The Land of Frost was covered in massive mountains and glaciers. Nodding to himself, Naruto opened the door to the roof of the building, and stepped out. From there, he leapt towards the north village wall. Half way there, he summoned 1,000 Shadow Clone's to cause as much chaos as possible. As the Anbu was dealing with his 'toys' he headed for the wall. Once he got over it, he summoned another 1,000, barely using 5% of his chakra pool. This 1,000 then split up in random groups and attempted to lead the few chasing Anbu on the wrong path. They all fell for it. Now for the time he was scott free. Making sure to keep the two women warped up in the blankets they were covered in that he found with them, Naruto sped off north, hoping to put as much distance between him and the village that had hated and lied to him from birth.

What lay ahead was a future he could of never expected….

This is just a simple idea that popped into my head at lunch last week. review or pm to tell me if you guys like it and if i should continue or not. pls review! If you don't theni think i did a bad job at writing (i.e typeing) and will take it down and most likly let my account sit for a long time, and possibly forget i have one until much later. So pls review!

Xaax


	2. Chapter 2AN

Hey, Sorry to everyone who was watching these stories and hoping to see them completed. I had a very few things come up in the family, and shortly after, moved, got a new job, rebegan my studies for culinary school, and sadly just forgot about even having an account here, mainly because I stopped for the longest time using my gmail account.

Anyway, enough about my reasons that you most likely don't care about. I honestly would like to see these stories finished, but I know I don't have the time or even the original plot any longer.

So I am simply going to tell you all that if you want to restart these stories, go and give me a message, (mainly due to the fact I linked my gmail to my new spin-mail account, I swear they have some interesting names for japan's email servers…), and I will gladly try and send you the doc… simply tell me how. Yes that's how long it's been for me since I used FF. I'm a bit embaressed.

Anyway, a few thing about the two stories that I do remember:

The black crater:

A; It was a 'the world goes to war with Naruto' kind of story.

B; Naruto was being/ had been VERY mis-treated, as in one part I can still remember was him 'working' for the "black leaf pleasure house" an area where enemy kunochi were 'worked' until they gave info, and then they kept working afterwards. Naruto was not one who was looking for info, he 'worked' with the enemy kunochi's…

C; It was planned on being a harem/ poissble massive harem(if I could get it right) for Naruto.

D; a few planned/ but not yet started crossover's into this were yes, wow lich king/catacylm(sorry can't spell), dmc 1/2/3/4/ alternet universe versions/ hybrids, starcraft/broodwar/2/heart of the swarm/custom-stuff found on the web, witchblade/all series, Star-trek(yeah laugh all you want!) mainly the borg in some fashion, and a few other I don't remember….

E; the story was going to be very, very dark. But do what ever you want with it… just don't turn it into something 3year olds can be allowed to watch by their parents… it just isn't right.

NEXT

The sage of sin was mainly on naruto and how he found love and happiness with those who others would see it as a sin. I'm not really religious, but it was the idea of seven women, whom each gave naruto a reason to respect the sin they helped him control, this problem coming from the combined powers of using the rinnegan along with it being split by the sparda bloodline awakening jutsu. Nagatos paths he used were going to have the rinnegan yes, but only certain parts so he wasn't overwhelmed by the power….that didn't work in canon. Naruto's path have all of the powers, all seven ( I really like that number…)

The harem list was decided, but again it's going to be your story so chose who you want. I'll give you list to show you how I had it figured out if it helps.

Lust/passion/depravity : kushina uzumaki. She helps him understand that love has no bounds, even in family.

Wrath/anger/malice : mikoto uchiha. She helps him understand that used these emotion/sins as a fuel to help is a good thing, but doing so for self-ish reasons isn't.

Sloth/sadness/depression : mei turmi. She helps him understand how to see the better part of life, and how to hold onto it.

Greed/want/disrespect : miroku(shion's mom). She helps him understand why one should only take what they need, and to leave the rest for someone else.

Gluttony/hunger/thievery : Tsunade. She helps him understand why one should not consume everything in sight, and the results if it does happen.

Pride/authority/mockery : Tsume. She helps him understand what comes with power and how to control it, not let it control him.

Envy/need/desire : Yoshino. She helps him understand of being happy with what he has, rather that wanting everything.

That was how it was going to go until I dropped off the face of the earth… so now you get to decide who does what in this story.

Hope this helps! And again, sorry for failing to keep up with my stories and giving you all a small sample of something that could have been great, but never got far enough for people to decide.

Xaax


End file.
